


Dinner

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Commander Vimes lit the lights in the living room and almost choked on his own tongue when he realised that the Patrician was sitting on the sofa. In front of him on the small table a small neatly packed box was situated. The commander first glanced toward the man, and then toward the box, finally he looked around in the room.Tiredly Sam rubbed his face and looked at the Patrician between his fingers. “I don’t know whether that was supposed to be flattering or insulting, but I’ll take it either way.”





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to work on this AU, or at least I started to work on it. Hopefully It will end to somewhere that actually worth to working on.
> 
> Based on this prompt: https://im-here-to-help-you-all-write.tumblr.com/post/183679910505/i-dont-know-whether-that-was-supposed-to-be

The key easily slid into the lock the surface of which got covered in numerous scratches along the years. On the other hand, to open the door it needed to put a little bit of strength. Samuel Vimes already developed the necessary routine, and simply shouldered the door in, and walked into his home.

As he stepped over the doorstep, he sighed wearily and kicked off his shoes and put down his coat at the same time.

He hated these kinds of meetings. Especially when the only reason for him to be there was that the Patrician could get a kick of him getting angry over what the Guild leaders were saying. Its not like the Watch have a say in the matter, at least regarding the politics of the city. And almost all of the afternoon was centred around politics and diplomacy.

When he finally escaped from the stuffy room, instead of the well-earned patrolling, he was forced to finish some paperwork.

It was a long and boring day.

He buried his fingers into his hair, in the morning he looked into the mirror and he saw a couple grey strands waving at him. Slowly blinking he crossed the small lobby, which only had a coat hanger as furniture, and walked inside the living room right behind it. That in turn lead to the kitchen, bathroom, and a single bedroom.

The apartment itself was far from big, if there was more than one people inside it already felt too cramped.

Commander Vimes lit the lights in the living room and almost choked on his own tongue when he realised that the Patrician was sitting on the sofa. In front of him on the small table a small neatly packed box was situated. The commander first glanced toward the man, and then toward the box, finally he looked around in the room.

Tiredly Sam rubbed his face and looked at the Patrician between his fingers.  **“I don’t know whether that was supposed to be flattering or insulting, but I’ll take it either way.”**

“And why is that, Samuel?” Smiled Vetinari

“Maybe because you broke into my apartment, and replaced some of my furniture?” He quickly swallowed back the words  _‘without asking me’_.

“Well, you never invite me, and you always excuse yourself saying that your furniture is just too uncomfortable. ” Vetinari slowly took off his black framed glasses and placed it inside its case.

Oh, right I did say something like that. A blushing thought run across his mind with shame.

“And your continuous avoidance of the subject piqued my interest.”

Sam rubbed his eyes wearily. “Well…” Instead of continuing he just rubbed his face for a change.

“It is a really comfortable place.” Vetinari looked around in the room. “I have to say I would never have guessed that you are the type who would put out pictures.”

“Those are just,” Red colour flooded the mans face. “Carrot once barged in here and noticed the barren walls. He started going on about how his family had paintings and pictures about their relatives going back generations. "The commander slid his hands into his pockets and the red on his face deepened as he glanced into Vetinari’s smiling suspenseful eyes. "Thankfully he was quick to brush off my question about how they can tell the male and female members of a family from each other. As I said it was long ago.”

Vetinari let out a small laugh and started to open the small box.

“Oh, leave me be.” Vimes mumbled and loosened his necktie a little bit, but he softened when his gaze swept along the photos of the members of the Watch.

“Anyway, I think it’s time for dinner.” Cutlery clinked on metal and porcelain.

Sam was practically mesmerized and had to swallow as he watched as the box produced two sizeable piece of steak, steamed potato, a plate full of rice, a couple of slices of bacon, and a small bowl of salad. This last one moved to its place in front of Vetinari while he pushed the plate containing the bacon towards Vimes.

“You…” The commander glanced towards the table full of food and then looked up Vetinari while he stood up and stepped beside him.

“I thought we might end the day with something pleasant.” Havelock smiled at him with such warmness that Vimes felt that that look alone would have been more than enough.

He reached out, and softly grabbed the end of the Patrician’s coat. He tugged on it and drew the man into a kiss. He embraced him with his arms and separated, just enough to whisper something.

“Yes, I had something similar in my mind regarding the continuation of the night.”

Sam snorted. “All right, lets eat.” He pulled Vetinari back into a passionate and long kiss. He pulled away and looked into the eyes of the slightly panting Patrician.

“Just so we have something to get rid of with the exercise.”

Havelock chuckled a little bit, nodding, and then stepped away from Vimes, sitting down on the other side of the table from happily murmuring Vimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Have a nice day ^^


End file.
